Owner Should Follow The Rules Of His Dog
by Enaji-Chan
Summary: I don't want to spoil. Warning: Lemon and OOC-ness. if you don't want lemons... I'm warning you ;


Kyaaaa! For those who requested lemons, *Challenge Accepted* XD  
Mature contents (or may be a little Ecchi.)  
Please Enjoy ;) I don't want to summarize because I'm lazy XD. Yosh! Let's start!

Title: Owner Should Follow The Rules of His Dog.  
Pairing: Okikagu  
Series: Gintama (3z)  
Rate: M  
Warning: Lemons and OOC-ness  
Disclaimer: Hail Emperor Sorachi Hideaki!

Lesson of the Day: Think A Hundred Times before Saying Anything Stupid.

It was a happy normal day at the Gintama High, Especially in the class 3-z which was handled by Ginpachi-sensei. Being normal—I mean 'in a weird way'.

There's a gorilla-look-a-like-stalker who was punched by a smiling happy lady.

Beside that creepy smiling lady was another girl or lesbian (I guess) wearing an eye patch on one of her eyes; she's wearing a cute Japanese sailor uniform that made her butler drool. *Takes a picture here and there*

There was also a sexy lady (wearing her red glasses) tied on the ceiling because it was her source of belongingness and entertainment.

A nerd guy was studying about their possible pop quiz with Tsukuyo-sensei while listening to a pop music entitled 'Your Mother Is a XXX' nonstop.

A cool guy eating a bowl of mayonnaise while eating another mayonnaise, and another mayonnaise and another *Yamazaki Mode* Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, MayoMayoMayoMayo XD! Gosh! (Are you hypnotized? XD) Obsession is not good for the health!

Behind that Mayo-Eating-Cool-Guy was a blonde Sadist who tapped his back 'accidentally' intentionally, putting a note saying 'Kill Me Onegai!' (Maybe he's going to use that as an excuse for accidentally killing the Vice-Commander of the disciplinary committee).

On the side was the ugly troop of trannies and sorority to be led by Catherine. They're talking about Yakiniku and Sukiyaki.

There was also a green monster (amanto) who keeps talking with a plant and saying 'Grow, please don't lose hope).

At the back of the back of the back of the row was the group of thugs, badassess, and the feared ones—known as the 'Kiheitai Fraternity'

And lastly, there was a red haired girl wearing her spiral glasses eating her favorite bento made by her loving, witty and secretive psycho brother.

Her happy feast was interrupted by a blonde sadist who never fails to irritate her. He keeps on saying 'China, be my dog.' For a hundred times (exaggerated estimation) just to see her annoyed face. Because of irritation, she accidentally crushed her bento box into pieces (well she's a Yato anyway), which made the blonde guy more entertained.

"What the hell do you want—uh? Huh?"  
Kagura screamed.  
"Now my bento was gone! My food! NOOO! It's your fault!"

"No China, You're the one who crumpled your lunch like a tiny piece of paper."

"No, it's because you annoyed me you brat! I'm really hungry right now and I'll beat the crap out of you!"

They were charged and prepared to attack each other when a book came across of their sights (meaning: in between them). Face to face, they realized that Ginpachi-sensei was already discussing the new lesson. He was there the whole time, since the lady punched the gorilla-guy.

Well, it's pretty normal for the class 3-z not to listen to their sensei and make their teachers resign suddenly, but this is Ginpachi-sensei we are talking about.

With his cool assets, plus his dead-fish eyes, he slowly came towards the fighting couple and knocked the back of their heads. "Yosh, where are we again? Ah right, the formula of the value of G." he said lazily and continued on his discussions about the unknown formula and why it has to bother people around him, just move on and have a new value because if the value wants to end his life beautifully, why don't he live beautifully until the end, and the discussion about mathematics formula went to another chapter: 'THE SPIRITUAL ENLIGHTENMENT OF A SAMURAI' XD.

Minutes passed and someone interrupted the Values Educa—I mean Mathematics discussion.

"Sensei, China hit me with her pen case."

"Sensei, it's because he kept on waving a dog collar and a chain saying 'China be my dog' stupid."

"China, you said stupid. It means you are."

"Sadist, wanna die?"

"Sensei, that half monster-half dog is threatening my life, what will you do about this, my parents will give me security and kill this brat."

"Sensei, tell him to go under the skirt of his mother, coward!"

"Sensei-"he hasn't continued yet when Sensei interrupted.

"Souichirou-Kun, Kagura-Chan, What the hell are you fighting for?" he asked nonchalantly while confiscating the collar and chain.

"Sensei, sadist wants me to be his dog."

"China, it's alright, I'll feed you every day."

"It's alright-your face! And what are going to do with that things?"

"China, that doesn't make sense. I'll date with you, walk you at the park and make you mate with other dogs there. You can lick me as a privilege because you're a rival, or you can also mate with your master, if you really want me badly." He didn't realize what he just said and finished his words with a proud tone. When the processing of those words was finally over, he quickly opened his eyes just to see everybody's reactions except for Ginpachi-sensei who doesn't understand what he said. *jaws drop*

"Gosh, what did he say?" Otae asked.

"Otae-san, I think he wants to do something censored to Kagura-Chan like 'XXX', 'TOOOT', and 'BEEEP'." The Gori answered. "Author, you're mean."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Otae was shocked and her expression became "WHAAAT! KAGURA-CHAN WA-KAGURA CHAN WA-!" and immediately or accidentally but intentionally hit Gori on his precious jungle belonging face. "Author, is that a compliment or an insult?" 'I HAVE NO RESPONSE.'

Sougo turned his sight on the red haired girl who was currently at her crimson-blush mode; she was really, really in the heat and embarrassment.

Meanwhile, still having a hard time taking the collar and chain from Sougo's bare hand's grip- Ginpachi-sensei was about to process what he said the minute the bell suddenly rang.

"Yosh, class dismiss, everyone, pack your things."

Then Ginpachi-sensei decided to ignore what Sougo said and continued on his plan to go to a pachinko parlor.

Everybody packed their things and went home but Kagura was still there. She was waiting for him, wait, for him? Who's him?

Sougo noticed her sight and it was focused on him. He was embarrassed but managed not to look because he might act something stupid if he can't surpass the heat that rises on him.

Kagura approached Okita,

"S-Sadist… Anou…"

"…" he paused packing his things and gave her no response.

"About what you said before, uhm…"

"…" sadist looked at her but still no response.

She didn't intend this but the wind of awkwardness blew upon them. She held her shirt tight and unintentionally.

Sougo can't really hold it anymore so he pushed Kagura on the wall with his arms blocking her way to get out from him.

"China, I warned you."

He slowly aimed for her lips. She was shocked and stunned, but she really feels the excitement. She wants him. He wants her. They both feel the same sensation of lust that they can't endure any longer. Sweat dropped on his face, he unbuttoned her sailor uniform and licked her neck, preparing to leave a lustful mark of passionate kiss when Kagura stopped him. "No, do it on a hidden part." She said. He buried his face in between her breasts and she moaned. Sougo felt good after hearing that kind of sound. It made him happy just to hear his love feeling a great sensation with him. Wait, his love? Well, to make her moan some more, he unlocked her bra and exposed the flesh. He sucked on one of those little things. She moaned when he's licking her nipple saying, 'China' repeatedly in a seductive and moaning voice. He continued on sucking it until she moan that hard. It was his arousal that's conquering him. He was prepared to take off her skirt and his pants as well when Kagura stopped him for the second time. "No, not here." She said.

Sougo got his sanity back. He finally realized what he did and got back to normal 'deadpan' expression. "C'mon, I'll take you home." He said while buttoning her shirt again.

There was awkwardness between them but Sougo suddenly slipped his hands on her thigh while they were walking. Kagura jumped out a little and Sougo rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment and hummed a bit. 'Die Hijikata~' he kept on singing.

Finally, they were at home.

"Okay, I gotta go now, China."

"Wait."

"What." He replied turning back to Kagura.

"Would you like some tea?"

And they were inside the house. Sougo was nervous for the first time. He must control it. He must hold it until the end.

"Uhm, My brother and papi aren't here today." She said while blushing and pertaining to something. "It's not like I want something to happen… I'm just… I'm just curious if you want to know!" *Tsundere mode*

Sougo accidentally crushed the cup of tea because of nervousness. 'China really wants to have it now. Kami-sama, I really need your help now, I promise I'll stop trying to kill Hijikata for a month. No, I mean for a week, no too long. I mean for a day.' The tea spilled and Kagura immediately ran towards him to wipe his pants and accidentally touch something weird. It was his thing. She jumped out and shrieked a little.

"S-sadist…" She said while blushing. "I want to do it… with-with y-you." She continued while shivering.

Sougo can't take it anymore and laid her on the floor, unbuttoning her sailor uniform again and licking her stomach up to her breasts. He explored her with his bare hands and she moaned as a sign of response. He quickly took off that skirt of hers and explored her down parts. She grabbed of something because she's really feeling that urge to let him in. He took off her last piece of underwear just to see that it was already wet. He licked it.

"Sadist you're gross!"

"But it came from you right?"

He inched closer and whispered. "I love anything, no everything about you, including this."

And he licked her entrance. She punched the floor like heck. She wants him. He began sucking in between her thighs and that's a little bit of pain and pleasure.

"Sadist, be gentle!"

"China, the dogs should follow her owner's rule."

"Please! It's my first time!"

He was getting excited.

"Okay, say my name first."

"What?

"I said say my name first."

"Y-your n-name?"

"Yes."

"S-s-sou-sadist!"

"Sougo, China. Say it."

He commanded and continued his business kissing and tickling her thighs up to her stomach.

"I love S-s-sougo!"

He paused for a minute and his eyes were widened. 'It's not just lust. She loves me. Kami-sama, arigato gozaimasu!' He was very happy to know that the one he loves also loves him. He just wanted to tease her every day to make her focused her attention only for him and he wants to have that fighting stunts with her just to feel her flesh next to him. He loves her and he whispered it to her.

"I love you more, Kagura."

Her eyes widened. She hugged him desperately and smiled.

They were about to start the first session. His thing was just centimeters away from her, already begging for her entrance and almost inside when someone suddenly opened the door.

"Imouto-chan, I'm here." It was Kamui greeting with his happy tone and accidentally dropped his bag because of the terrible view. Still, his lips were smiling but his eyes widened and a vein popped. He was an over-protective brother. Okay, the lave-making was interrupted and they can't continue any longer.

"Kagura-chan, go to your room." Regaining his smiling face

"Onii—"

"I said go to your room." Still smiling.

Sougo was covering her nude body when Kamui returned, so she grabbed of something to cover her body when she was about to stand up and go to her room. Kamui is her brother but he's still a man remember? XD. to calm himself down, Kamui drank a cup of tea while Sougo dressed himself up.

Next Day…

"Uhm, Sadist."

"China, I'm not in the mood today so don't fight with me and don't disturb me."

"Kamui-nii will be out tonight, he was in a camping."

"Ginpachi-sensei was discussing their topic when he called the name of his student.

"Oh, Kagura-chan, I forgot, your guardian is there outside. He said he'll look for you the whole day."

Kagura turned to look outside and "Oh, it's Kamui-nii." She frowned.

Kamui has his teasing smile.

**A/N: **Okay, sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling. If you want this story, kinda have a review please :) but if you don't like lemons, I warned you ;)


End file.
